The Shattered Dream
by Jackie Almasy
Summary: It hit so suddenly and the pain drowned my senses completely...


The Shattered Dream

By Jackie Almasy

----

The world around her was erratic, frightful, and confusing. Everything around her felt numb and hauntingly cold.

"_Why am I so cold?"_

Her body yearned for the sudden warmth her mind grasped upon the utter chaos. The noises surrounding her cluttered together, leaving all of them indistinguishable. Her mind reeled with the growing sounds, slowly becoming able to make out sentences and words.

"Cover it up!"

"Call for Lord Munto!"

Yumemi's mind suddenly utterly calm, the words striking her sensibility amidst the shouts and commands. Whimpering suddenly, Yumemi felt a lukewarm liquid slip down her skin beneath her shirt, soaking the fabric and staining her skin.

"_O-Oh God…"_

Snapping her eyes open, Yumemi's semi-conscious form suddenly let out a scream of agony. Raising her hand to her shoulder, her pale and shaky hand clutched the red and steaming skin. Opening her watery green eyes, Yumemi gazed down at the burns along her shoulder and heart area.

The cloth that had once been her shirt was now black and tattered, revealing the burned skin that nearly bubbled and oozed with blood. The memory of being on the battlefield flashed in her mind as the echoes of the past screams and commands ringed in her ears. Shuza and Leica had taken sudden guard of her, blocking any attacks that had come her way.

She remembered staring off into the distance, searching the endless array of bodies going into the raging battle. Searching for the one form she wished with all her might that he was safe. At the instant her eyes had found his amidst the battle, she had suddenly pushed her way through the arms of Leica.

Their screams of protest had fallen on her deaf ears, the only noises she could remember distinctly being her panting breath and the throbbing beating of her heartbeat. She hadn't even felt the spell at first and could only remember the force of being thrown back harshly into the dirt and rock.

It had torn the back of her shirt to shreds, tearing away at the skin on her delicate back. She remembered screaming in agony and then opening her eyes long enough to witness Munto's figure running off into the battle, not noticing she was there.

Clutching her wound still, Yumemi brought her hand away to see her palm stained with red blood and bits of dirt and rock.

Rushing foreword, Leica brought a wet cold cloth to her wound.

"Lady Yumemi, what are you doing?! Why didn't you stay behind me? You could have been killed!"

Applying sudden pressure on the wound, Yumemi shut her green eyes and cried out, turning her head away from the bleeding area. Clutching the arm of the laid back chair with all her might, Yumemi's attempts to stop her whimpering from growing loud failed. Bringing her hand suddenly to Leica's wrist, Yumemi pulled with all her might.

"Please! Please stop, it hurts! It hurts!!"

Her hand not moving, Leica wiped the cloth along the wound. Quickly glancing at it, Leica winced at the sight of flecks of skin and the dirt embedded in it.

"I'm sorry Milady but if I do not clean your wound now, it will become infected!"

The sudden thunder of Munto's barely contained command reverberated in the room as he burst through the double doors.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

Looking around the room frantically, Munto suddenly rushed foreword to Yumemi's other side. His eyes scanned her body, widening at the sight of her burn and barely covered chest. Standing suddenly, Munto grabbed the cloth from Leica's hand and looked at the others.

"Everybody get out! Now!"

Blinking in shock, Leica averted her gaze back and forth between Yumemi and Munto.

"But Lord Munto…"

"I said get out!"

Jumping back slightly, Leica bowed quickly and rushed to the door. Making sure she was the last one out, Leica grabbed the door knob and firmly shutting the door.

Kneeling down beside her suddenly, Munto tossed the cloth back into the water basin.

"Yumemi…"

Opening her shaky eyes, Yumemi's tears fell down her cheeks as she rested her scared gaze on his. Taken aback suddenly, Yumemi's face showed confusion to the sudden amount of utter worry and a secret hint of tenderness in his golden eyes.

"I'm going to have to lift you to the bed. It might hurt but I have no other choice if I am going to heal your wound properly."

Nodding, Yumemi closed her eyes and braced herself.

Wrapping one arm around the middle of her back and putting one arm under her knees, Munto slowly lifted her injured form into his arms. His muscled tightened in horror as she suddenly let out a small scream of pain, feeling the skin of his arm rubbing against the cut skin of her back.

Rushing over, Munto brought one knee to the bed and slowly lowered her form onto it. Making sure her heard was propped up against the pillows, Munto sat down on the bed next to her.

"I'll need to look at your wound."

Eyes contracting in sudden fear, Yumemi whimpered as she grasped his wrist before he could touch it.

Bringing his gaze up to Yumemi's wide emerald eyes, Munto slowly leaned down and placed his forehead against hers. Keeping his eyes halfway open, Munto's concerned gaze softened slightly as Yumemi shuddered slightly. Unable to stop her small whimper of relief, Munto's cool skin and calming composure helped stopped her shaking.

"I promise you, I will be as gentle as I can but I cannot stop all of the pain."

Nodding slowly, Yumemi slowly relaxed under his form.

"O-Okay…"

Keeping his forehead to hers, Munto slowly raised his hand as it began to glow with the powers running through his body. Flickering with elements of white and red, the healing spell reverberated throughout his being.

"I swear I'll keep you safe. I promise."

----

_Alright, so where did this random story come from you ask? Well, it all began one boring Thursday afternoon while in the midst of waiting for one of my evening classes, I went Youtube hunting. Little did I know, I would find the music video to Munto that would make my inspiration fire up!_

_I will post the link in my profile._

_So my dear friends, episode 3 will be put on Youtube soon and will conclude the recap of OVA 1. I predict that episodes 4 through 6 will recap OVA 2 and episodes 7 on will be the new material. Huzzah!_

_I know I owe you all a Mature rated one and it is finally complete (on paper). Please be patient as I make one last look through grammar, punctuation, and my own little OCD behaviors for nit pickiness._

_It will be my 21__st__ birthday present to you guys! =)_

_Till next time,_

_Jackie Almasy_


End file.
